A Love Affair
by Victoria Lynda
Summary: Here's my first go at a fanfic decided to go my own version of the storyline between Zoe Matt and Nick. I hope you all like. Its rated as M as the story goes on i might get carried away. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Nick walked into the ED as he did he saw Zoe and smiled to himself. She was having one of those days whe she had a hangover which Nick sercretly loved he knew he'd be winding her up alot today. A few hours later after a long meeting Nick walked into the ED. He picked up some files and smiled as Adam came over "Zoe is having a right bad day!" he laughed "should of seen her last night.." Nick raised his eyebrows and looked at him "why what did she do?" he asked trying not to sound liked he cared he simply knew Adam would soon realise Adam being Adam. Adam smiled "she was dancing on the tables she was that drunk i don't think she hada clue what was going on. Tess got her hom thankfully before made a idiot of herself anymore" Nick nodded looking at her. Zoe looked at quickly looked away and got on with her work to avoid the 'Jordan Lecture' she hated it when Nick gave her a lecture but deep down she loved it cos it meant to be alone with him just for a little while even though she felt bad for fancyng her boss but she couldn't help it he was perfect. Nick watched her go and went to his office as he sat down he began to think about the last few months how she saved him and forged his signature deep down he really loved her still but he was'nt going to let her know that. Nick wanted her to be happy even though he hated Matt but Zoe seemed happy enough with him or so he thought. It was the end of the shift Matt was waiting for Zoe at the door he was quite looking forward to seeing her as he had'nt for a while as he had to go away. Zoe walked out and smiled slightly as he pulled her into a hug "hello you" he whispered Zoe pulled back a little to look at him "hello been a while"  
she said smiling at him "so where we going?" Matt grinned as she asked "i'm taking you to a fancy hotel for the night and wine and dine you, How's that sound?" he asked opening his car door for her not giving her much of a choice. Zoe nodded and walked over to the car and looked as Nick walked past "Night Dr Hanna"  
he said with a flirty grin as he walked over to his car. Zoe smiled and got into Matt's car shutting the door. Matt looked "ready?"  
he said starting the engine " yes Zoe smiled as he drove of past Nick's car. Nicked sighed and put on some music. Classical of course!  
he needed after the day he had. Earlier that day a boy was brought in from a car accident he had lost both of his parents in the crash.  
Nick hated his job sometimes but he knew that was a part of life. AS Nick got on he poured himself a glass of wine as Zoe texted him "Night Mr Jordan x" Nick grinned to himself He couldn't wait until tomorrow he was gonna make her see that Matt Strong was really not her kina of guy and in fact Nick is.. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day Zoe was late of course Nick had arrived earlier than usual one because he wanted to make sure everyone was doing everything okay and two cos he wanted to see Zoe. A few hours had past and Zoe walked into the ED Matt pulled her into a kiss. Nick looked over jealous but quickly grabbed some files and walked past "Dr Hanna my office when your not too busy!" he said rather sharply as he walked up to his office. As he sat down he heard a knock "Come in?" he shouted.

It was Zoe she must have been right behind him and he hadn't heard her high hells normally you couldn't help but notice when Zoe was near. He leaned forward and put his hand out pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

Zoe walked over and sat down as she looked at Nick she could tell he wasnt all that happy. Nick looked at her and shook his head "late again Dr hanna! what's the excuse this time? don't tell me Matt car broke down she hated it when he was being sarcastic.

"No actually i was late getting up, to cosy in that bed" Nick shook his head he knew she was trying to hurt him by saying she had moved on but was could she be trying to make him jealous too? Nick quickly blocked out that thought. "Dr Hanna don't do it again!"

He shouted at her looking hurt and angry. He stood up and opened the door looking directly at her. She stood up slowly and walked over and stopped for what felt like a minute and eyed him and up and down but really it was just a second. He slammed the door shut and sighed.

Nick read back the text Zoe had send the night before he couldn't help but notice the kiss on the text but he tried to accept that she had Matt. He got up from his chair as he was called into the ED he still couldn't assist but he could help the F2's He watched as the messed it up.

"Zoe" he shouted. Zoe came running in and helped out the best she could soon enough Ruth joined to help Nick took the F2's outside for a word "This is ED not a playground! start acting like drs and not children" he shouted and walked off. Lenny ooked at the others and smirked

"Oooh whats is problem eh1" he laughed nudging Yuki who was sorting his glasses May smiled and looked "maybe Jordan's right maybe we should try harder in stead of mucking around" she looked at Lenny before heading to the staff room. Lenny sighed and followed her with Yuki.

Tess looked over at Zoe and smiled as she was writing in a file of one of patients "He's Mr happy today isn't he" she nodded towards Nick as Zoe looked at him "you know Nick one minute he's alright the next he' a mild version of Gordon Ramsey!" Tess giggled and nodded

"he's just getting the grips with not being able to help i think its really getting to him" Zoe nodded and picked up her files and read a text from Matt "Hey gorgeous can't make tonight got to go to a dinner party, speak soon xx" Zoe sighed and looked at Tess "Bottle for one tonight"

Nick came over and smirked reaching for a file eyeing Zoe up and down like she had done a few hours earlier to him. He walked off with a smile on his face he loved flirting and teasing her and deep down she loved it too. Zoe got on with her work it was near to the end of her shift and she couldn't wait.

She got herself ready to go and she bumped into Nick as she left the straff room ' she bit her lip as she noticed he spilt ketchup on his blue shirt he was wearing "so sorry" she got a tissue without thinking she started to wipe it off before she reaslied "oh here" she gave Nick the tissue and moved back

"Night then" she said starting to walk off "Nick Dr Hanna" Nick smirked as Zoe looked back "i'll be send you the bill Dr Hanna" he said with a wink going to his office. Zoe smiled to herself as hse went to the pub. She couldn't get Nick of her mind and she found it funny how she ruined his favourite shirt

"serves him right for being a moody bugger" she thought to self drinking her vodka and coke that she had ordered moments before. That night has he got home she opened some wine she had a few glasses and text Nick feeling tipsy "your a pain do you know that? but a good kind of pain ;) x" Nick smirked

as he read the text he quickly replied "oh is that right Dr Hanna?" Zoe grined at his text she was on a roll now "a very sexy one too ;) x" she texted back. Nick grinned and texted her "and i thought that was you ;) x" Zoe grinned part of her couldn't believe this was happening but she was glad it was

it also made he reallise she didn't like Matt as much as she thought. She texted Nick once more " Good Night Mr Jordan ;) xx" Nick smiled and texted Zoe back "Night Dr Hanna, my office first thing! xx" Zoe grinned and finished her drink she went went to bed and fell asleep excited about the next day.

Nick turned off the music he was listening too and took his medication which he hated the taste was vile but it was helping him, he still felt ill sometimes but not that much. he got undressed and into bed tomorrow he was going to tease Zoe like never before starting in his office the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe was early into work for once she made her way up to Nick's office butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know why she was feeling like this Nick didn't normally give her this feeling but she went with it anyway. She knocked on his door as she heard his voice call to come in. She walked in shutting the door behind her "Dr Hanna" he said as sat on the desk Zoe knew he was doing this on purpose. He looked so sexy sitting there with 2 buttons undone on his shirt which Zoe loved she could see a bit of his chest which meant she felt weak for him.

Nick smirked eyeing her up and down and walked over to her " shall we forget about last night? you were very drunk Dr Hanna" he tutted looking at her with a smirk. Zoe looked up at him and nodded "very drunk Mr Jordan" Nick whispered in her ear "don't do it again" before she was tempted to kiss him he opened the door and looked at her. She walked past him walking out the door as he closed it behind her smirking. He walked over to his mobile went off he picked it up and looked as Zoe text " tease!" He laughed to himself and got on with his work just like Zoe did.

She kept thinking of Nick in that white shirt which she always thought looked very sexy on him.

She smiled at him as he walked past she couldn't help but stare and looked at that perfect man until her patient smiled "you like him don't you?" her patient wasn't stupid she was in her 70's and been there and got the t-shirt "Er no just thinking that's all" Zoe tried to lie but Elizabeth could see through it "its alright love i wont say" she tapped her nose and smiled" i was young once, A nurse i fancied my boss too" Zoe looked " oh yeah? what happened?" Elizabeth smiled

"i married him and we have 3 amazing children" Zoe smiled and looked back at Elizabeth's cut that she gave herself whilst doing the gardening. She knew she couldn't have kids so maybe her and Nick might not be good for each other after all but one more look at him and that soon changed her mind. Nick came over "Hello Elizabeth not seen you here in a while, how's Gordon getting on still taking his tablets?" Gordon was on medication for his diabetes. Elizabeth smiled and nodded "yes, he's doing well thank you" Nick smiled and winked at Zoe before walking off having a look around the ED. Zoe finished treating Elizabeth and walked over to reception where she wrote on Elizabeth's file and put it away. she decided to go out for a cigarette as she did saw saw Matt arrive in his car she walked over to him and smiled "hiya what you doing here?" she asked Matt smiled and looked at her "to see you and to see if your free later? Zoe smiled at him and nodded she had wanted to go with Nick for a drink but a drink was never just a drink with them as Zoe knew fine "look forward to it" Matt grinned and kissed her lips gently and got into his car and drove off.

Zoe walked back into the ED she could see Nick was feeling dizzy so rushed over "where's your pills?" she asked feeling worried "back pocket" Nick replied. Zoe got them and gave them to him before taking him up to his office and sitting him on the couch. Zoe got him some water and sat down beside him and he sipped the water she had given him "thank you" he said looking at her "its nothing" she replied Nick shook his head "no you saved my life Zo i was to scared to sign that form i guess i had given up but you never gave up on me" Zoe nodded " i think the drs was sick of death seeing me there, I was always there by your side i hardly left only when i had too" she confessed as Nick hugged her "thank you again really i mean it" Zoe nodded and got up. "i best get back to work, Will you be okay?" she asked as he nodded "yeah you go it comes and goes its supposed to end soon anyway so don't mind putting with it till then" Zoe smiled and went back to work, A few hours later Matt was waiting in reception for Zoe Nick walked past and looked "Zoe will be late got a RTC in resus" Nick informed him before walking into resus to check on thing "right I'll need a CT and XRAY" Zoe said as she looked over at Nick. Big Mac had started to take the patient up to the CT. Zoe walked over to Nick "that's me done now" Nick nodded "no dancing on any tables and no drunk texting or it'll be my office first thing" He winked as Zoe walked past him over to Matt. Nick watched them kiss and felt a bit hurt so went up to his office moments later he heard a knock "come in!" he said in a loud voice. It was Zoe she had forgotten her back she shut the door behind her as Nick looked "i left my bag here this morning" she said going to get it as the same time as Nick there hands met and so did there gaze what would happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

Nick moved closer to Zoe he was just about to kiss her as Zoe phone went. Zoe looked at it and sighed "Vodafone trying to sell me stuff, I best go Matt will be waiting for me"

She said stepping back and going towards the door Nick sighed he couldn't believe that he almost had her back in his arms again he hated vodafone now it ruined his chance. What if it was it was his only chance again to tell her how he felt or at least show her. He sighed again and got his jacket and made his way towards the entrance. As he left he walked over to the burger van and got himself a bacon buttie which he loved it would keep him going till he got home. Zoe arrived at Matt's flat she felt partly confused but partly happy by her and Nick's near kiss she couldn't wait to see him again tomorrow in hope he may try again but Nick Jordan being Nick Jordan he properly wont and then Zoe would just have to leave it. She didn't want to be a hassle to him in anyway. Zoe and Matt watched a film together she hated it but Matt liked it so she put up with it for him. Later that night Zoe went home and texted Nick "glad you were still there to get my back, did i tell you Sharice called today i'm seeing her Sunday x" Nick smiled reading the text and quickly replied back "that's great news make sure you say hi from me, she was quite cheeky last time i saw her she was practically running the ED in my office!" Zoe grinned missing her more and texted him "yeah she was i miss her alot but Sunday will soon be here and i can't wait x" Nick texted her back and smiled "fancy a drink at mine? you sound like you need it?"

Zoe arrived at Nick's house and smiled as he answered. He let her in and smiled as she walked in taking off her jacket "Forgotten how nice it is here" she said looking around as Nick opened some wine pouring it into glasses "yeah its nice isn't it, here you go" he said smiling whilst handing her the glass. She took it from him as he sat next to her and sipped his wine. "will be great seeing Sharice you know zo, What does Matt think of meeting her?" Zoe shrugged "not told him don't think he'd be that interested think to him this is all fun which i don't mind but part of me wants a proper lasting relationship...listen to me being all soppy" Zoe drank her drink and smiled as Nick stroked her cheek gently "finally grown up then eh? you'll make some guy happy don't you worry about that" Nick smiled removing his hand. Zoe smiled at him "do you really think so?" Nick smiled and nodded "of course Zoe your amazing and brilliant dr...okay that's not that important. Your smart, funny and beautiful...really beautiful" Zoe looked at him and moved in for a kiss Nick wasted no time in kissing her. It was a soft gently kiss like all kisses in the past but this was special it had lots of love and care put into that one moment Nick slowly pulled away and looked at her as Zoe blushed "i..i'm sorry i shouldn't have done that" she put the glass down and stood up "i'm with Matt i shouldn't of done that im really sorry" before Nick could answer she left.

The next day Nick smiled as Zoe came in "my office we need to talk about this, please?" he gave her a pleading look to which she agreed and followed him to his office where they sat down "listen last night don't be sorry i kissed you so im just as bad it was a moment of weakness for both of us, yeah?" Zoe looked at him and then down "was it though?" Nick hugged her and rubbed her arm "your not happy are you?" Nicked looked brushing back her hair from her face and she shook her head "no.."


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe looked up at Nick as he stroked her cheek "i could make you happy like i used too" he confessed as she kissed him. The kiss was deep and passionate Nick wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back with one his hands. Zoe began to undo his shirt and ran her hand over his chest and slowly kissed down his body as he let out a moan closing his eyes. She teased him with her tongue which she knew drove him crazy. Nick pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck to which she let out a small moan which Nick had missed so much "you sure about this Zo...?" Nick whispered as Zoe nodded her head. Soon enough both of there clothes were off and had moved over to the door. Nick lifted her up on to his hips and entered her and moved slowly looking into her eyes Zoe let out a moan and began to kiss his neck and running a hand up and down his back. Nick moved faster moaning into her shoulder "ohh Zo babe ive missed you!"  
Zoe leaned her head back letting out a moan Nick kissed down her neck to her chest and kissed beach of her breasts making her moan more "Ohh Nick baby!" She moved faster with him soon enough they both began to shake and they came together. Nick looked at Zoe out of breath and smiled and put her down slowly and got dressed "see told you i could make you happy like i used too" He winked at her as she too got dressed "tonight come to mine? we can talk it all through" he said before pulling her in a kiss and smiling "back to work you!" she smiled and went back to work grinning it was short and sweet but after all the had wanted each other for so long Zoe was gonna make sure she took Nick up on his offer to see him that night maybe they could carry on from the office. Tess looked and smiled at Zoe "feeling okay? you look a bit hot"Tess looked at Zoe blushed "yeah i'm fine don't worry" Zoe got to work which she was supposed to do earlier she knew that Tess knew something and felt a bit embarrassed about it but at the same time happy that it had happened. She only had one big problem Matt! What was she going to do? was this a affair? a great love love affair or a one off? She didn't think it was a one off cos the way Nick was it wasn't just sex for a chance it was more..

Nick came down a few hours later to have a word with Noel about some things to do with the ED he needed sorting. He couldn't keep his eyes off Zoe and nor could see of him. She was happy for once it was funny how Nick made her so happy he was either being sarcastic or arrogant or in a bad mood but somehow she loved it and found it so damn sexy! Nick came over to her "Morning Dr Hanna, early for once i see" He said with a smirk and handed her a file and walked away smirking and looked back opening the door as she read the note "My office ASAP! i hear you have been very naughty! N x" Zoe tried hard not to grin and looked at him and smiled and got on with her work and got on with her work not to make it to obvious what was going on with them. Five minutes later she went to his office and walked in shutting the door behind her "hello you." Nick grinned and got up and walked over to her and kissed her deeply. "hello beautiful" Nick kissed her neck seductively "Nick we can't not yet yours tonight?" Nick smiled and nodded "okay don't want to be caught do we" Zoe nodded taking his hands "i think Tess knows..." Nick sighed and looked "okay we have to be careful really careful" Zoe nodded and cuddled him knowing she wouldn't have long to do this before she had to get back to work "I best be getting back before they notice i'm gone" Nick laughed and kissed her before she left. Zoe got back to work and treated her patients.

Zoe got her jacket and her back and went home and got herself ready to see Nick she quickly texted Matt "Can't come tonight sorry x" She applied her make up and got a nice top and skirt on. She went out to her car and got in feeling excited it was short journey to Nick's house. She got out her car and knocked on his door once she reached his door. Nick smiled and opened it and let her in, Zoe walked in and smiled as he shut the door and walked through with her and sat down on the couch and kissed her pulling her close "been looking forward to seeing you like this all day" He smiled stroking her cheek "oh did you now?" she kissed him again deeper this time, He wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back laying back pulling her on top. She smiled in the kiss and cuddled up to him as he kept rubbing her back "so is this a affair or...?" he whispered. Zoe played with his hand "i guess if that's what you want to call it...i can't seem to stay away from you can i?" she laughed gently as did he "no you can't but i'm just as guilty as you are" Zoe nodded laying in his arms she didn't want to ever leave his arms she loved being there listening to his heart heart beating it wasn't like this with Matt it wasn't as exciting of amazing every touch and kiss with Nick gave her the best feeling through her whole body but not with Matt. In truth she never stopped loving Nick and she always would no matter what he was Nick Jordan.

The next morning Zoe woke up and smiled at Nick who was sound asleep "Nick?" she whispered as he slowly woke up and rubbed her arm "Morning Dr Hanna" Zoe grinned and kissed him and undid his shirt as her lifted her top over her head and kissed her with passion pulling her closer, He kissed her neck and undid her bra and sat up kissing down her body "so beautiful" She kissed his neck and shoulder undoing his belt of his jeans. Nick got up and carried her to his bed room kicking off his trousers and laying her on the bed. He smiled looking at her and took of his boxers laughing and going for a shower "Nick!" Zoe sighed she hated it when her teased her like that but Nick loved teasing her as it wound it her up and it was so easy for him to do to her. Half an hour later once they were both washed and dressed and ready to go they left at different times and Zoe went to hers and got changed into clean clothes and arrived at the ED 10 minutes after Nick did. Nick smiled before going to his office Zoe couldn't hide her smile and Tess watched them both knowing that they had spent the night together but would she tell Matt or protect her two friends who were clearly falling for each other..


	6. Chapter 6

Tess watched Zoe get on with her work beaming, She still didn't know what she should do should she tell Matt or just leave it? after all she didn't much like Matt nobody in the ED did apart from Zoe but Tess wasn't convinced that Zoe liked him at all, Was she just using him to get Nick jealous or was it real if so why cheat and go back to Nick? maybe it was his good looks and perhaps he was good in bed? Tess laughed to herself at the thought. Zoe treated a few patients thinking about Nick non-stop she knew she had to either tell Matt or end it but she didn't know what to do. As she went over to reception desk to pick up some files Tess looked and whispered "i know Zo..." Zoe looked up in horror and nodded towards the staff room. They both walked into the staff room Zoe shut the door as Tess sat down and took a deep breath looking at Zoe "i'm not stupid Zoe i can tell when two people are falling for each other.." Zoe rubbed her head and sighed "i thought we were being careful, it's true i am falling Nick again just that charm and smile he has makes me go all weak" Zoe laughed looking at Tess "please don't tell Matt i can't loose him i...i don't know what i want. So many thoughts running through my head i just can't figure out what to do, just give me time and i'll fix it i promise" Tess looked and got up and hugged her "just do what makes you happy i won't say as you and Nick are my good friends and we're a team i wouldn't do that to you both" Zoe smiled and looked "thank you" Zoe walked out and went back to work as Tess watched her go and sighed to herself, She hated carrying secrets but what could she do she couldn't hurt Zoe and Nick.

Nick came down just as the ED went into chaos! a man on drugs had gone bed and had held a knife at Zoe's throat Zoe kept her eyes firmly on the door seeing Nick being told by Charlie. He ran in "Zoe!" he shouted in a panicky state, he looked at the man he was at least 20 far too young to kill someone let alone be stupid enough to be hooked on drugs "please let her go, if you want to hurt someone hurt me" Nick said slowly moving closer as the man held the knife nearer Zoe neck nearly cutting her "Don't come closer!" Nick looked scared at looked into Zoe eyes "Don't hurt her please! i love her! she's my world and more" Nick started to look at him angrily he made a plan in his head to run at him but decided against it in case Zoe got hurt "have you ever been in love? i have to stay im more of the love and leave them kind of guy ask the nurses in this hospital but Zoe she's different to me anyway, i'll give you a deal if you let her go i'll give you the drugs, yeah?" The man looked at Nick for a moment and thought about it "naah mate your alright bruv, see this bitch has to pay the price, what kind of a dr doesn't give drugs when she looks like a TART!" He shouted in her ear laughing looking at Nick "like tarts do ya mate?" Nick started to get more angry and decided his first plan was a good one, He ran up to him and pushed him back the two had a fight then the knife dropped and Nick slid down the counter holding his side. "Nick!" Zoe yelled as the police charged in with the Adam and Tess, The quickly attended to Nick and got him taken up for surgery. Zoe waited for what felt liked forever it was only 2 hours still a long time.

She went in to see him as the dr told her he'd be okay and would need time to recover. Zoe hand and held it to her cheek like she did when he was ill with his Brain Tumour, She watched hi for a hour till he slowly began to wake up after his surgery "Nick?" Nick looked at her as he came round and held her hand "hello Dr Hanna" Zoe grinned and kissed him. She got him some water and gave it to him as he drank it and laid back down and looked at her lovingly "i'm glad your okay, i was so worried i thought i was going to loose you and i don't think i could of coped" Zoe smiled at him and whispers to him "i love you too Mr Jordan but don't tell anyone" she winked as he laughed "argh!..best try not to laugh for a while" He smiled at her as he nodded "no, best not too" She smiled.

A week or so later Nick was sitting up on bed and getting his stuff ready as he was going home today but he wanted to go to the ED first it was a must after all the ED was his life and he got to see Zoe that bit extra if he did. Zoe came up a while later and helped him "be good to see you at home and not here as Matt works up here" she sighed and packed Nicks clothes as he got dressed "i want t pop down to the ED and say hello?" Zoe looked and nodded "okay but that's all" Nick grinned and pulled her close "i hope when i get home i'll be seeing you more?" Zoe smiled "im due to take my holiday leave so i'll use that and stay with you and look after you" Nick smiled and kissed her softly and gently "thank you Dr Hanna" Zoe smiled and helped him up, The walked to the lift and went down to the ED floor they walked out and everyone looked and clapped as Nick got a bit shy and looked at Zoe "he wanted to see you all" Nick sat down after Tess insisted he did. Nick smirked and looked at Zoe and winked as she grinned. As Adam walked over "hey Nick, how you feeling?" Nick looked and smiled "feeling a bit better still a bit sore but i have a very good Dr he glanced at Zoe and quickly back at Adam without him seeing it "well if i ever need a Dr give me the number" he laughed as did Nick "i'm not sure if you'd like her bedside manner.." Adam smirked

Zoe took Nick home and got him settled and sat down next t him on the couch and stroked his cheek "so glad your out of hospital hated seeing you so ill brought back so many hurtful memories i'd rather forget.." Nick hugged and kissed her head rubbing her back "i know me too i hate being a patient but love being the Dr" Nick hugged her more and looks down at her lovingly "I'm so glad i have you back again i was scared that i had lost you forever i couldn't hate you forever i just couldn't" he confessed and smiled. Zoe kissed him and smiled in the kiss "i am so glad i have you back but i do have the problem of Matt.. what do i do? part of me loves him but the other is bored and unhappy i dunno maybe i should end it and give us a real go.." Zoe looks as Nick smiles "up to you, I don't mind keeping it a secret till you figure it out" Zoe nodded and sat back thinking about what to do...


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry i've not updated in ages, i'm hoping to make this the longest chapter yet. Be warned there is some M rated scenes in this chapter so if you don't want to read on i suggest to wait till the next chapter ;) so i hope you all enjoy remember to leave a review **

Zoe awoke that morning still undecided so she thought tat if her and Matt had a day together she'd know for sure. She got up and washed and dressed and applied her make up then texted Matt "Hey fancy a day with me? ;) x" she waited for a text as she had her toast and smiled as Matt replied to her "yeah sure babe, meet you outside in 20 x" Zoe smiled and finished her toast and got her jacket and put it on sorting her hair and looking at herself in the mirror, She knew she could do this but a huge part of her was worried that she fall for Matt more than Nick which she didn't want to happen. She made her way out out of her house and locked the door as Matt drove up her drive in his flash car. Zoe walked over and got into is car and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't like when Nick kissed her it was as exciting to her so that was already one against Matt but she was still confused. Matt drove them to a fancy restaurant, One they arrived Zoe got out and looked around the place and got sat down in her seat feeling a bit out of place. She wasn't used to going to places like this often really Zoe went to bars or clubs and had a good drunken dance on some table this was way too posh for her. They both looked at the menu and both went for lobster Zoe hadn't had that in years as one of her ex's used to love it so took her once to a fancy restaurant Zoe ended up embarrassing by getting a tad too drunk she wasn't going to let the same happen to her again. Matt smiled and held Zoe hand running his thumb lightly over her hand "iv'e missed you gorgeous" Matt nodded and smiled as Zoe smiled warmly back at him "i've missed you too" Matt kissed her hand and got a box out of his pocket. Zoe heart raced as she looked at the box as he opened it there it was two beautiful earrings Zoe could relax now and took the box and smiled "I'll put them on the next time or at work" she quickly changed it cos she didn't know if there would be a next time or not.

Zoe and Matt finished there lunch and Matt paid and they left. Zoe smiled at matt as they walked to Matts car, Matt smiled and kissed her softly. Zoe smiled at him and got into his car. The soon drove off and arrived at Matt's flat where they cuddled on the sofa "I've missed you so much" Matt confessed holding her close has he played with her hair, Zoe just smiled not really saying anything back she was still thinking, she knew she couldn't get Nick out of her mind she knew she had fallen for him again and who wouldn't? he made her happy even though at times he's could be very annoying and sarcastic but somehow she loved that about him. A few hours later Matt And Zoe began to watch a film it was a old favourite of Zoe's it was Love Actually, Matt hated it but watched it for Zoe as he knew she loved it. They watched it till the end Zoe smiled and looked at Matt who was now sound asleep she laughed to herself getting up and getting a blanket for him, She eventually found out and put it over him as he turned over in his sleep. She decided to go home and got herself a taxi and went home when she arrived she shook her shoes off and ran herself a much needed bath. As she lay in the bath she thought how Nick was stuck at work covering her shift which would most likely have annoyed Nick but that didn't bother her instead she found it very amusing. After her bath she got out and dried then went and cooked herself some food that lunch with Matt wasn't filling enough, she decided to cook a fry up she loved them secretly. She loved how she could eat fatting food and not gain much weight which was great! Zoe meal was soon ready and she sat down in front off the Telly as she switched it on, she watched EastEnders it was alright some of there voices were a bit annoying to her but she loved the programme anyway. As she finished her meal she poured herself some red wine and relaxed with her feet up.

Nick sat in his office doing paperwork he hated doing it but it had to be done, He had a eventful night in the ED there was a RTC all three people were okay and Nick was very pleased with that result there was also a man that had been in a fight and had been stabbed but he too was alright Nick felt very proud off himself with doing so well that night, After doing the rest of the paperwork he decided to get up and check on his patients and as he finished seeing them all he bumped into Tess "Hiya everything alright?2 she asked looking at him. Nick smiled at her and nodded "yeah everything fine, why?" he looked at her wondering what she was going to say "Just wondered" she responded and walked off Nick watched her go and wondered what she was on about he knew she wasn't just be friendly she was up to something but was it? Nick tried to put it to the back of His mind and looked as a young boy was brought in "Adam could you?" Adam rushed over and listed to everything Dixie said as he was taken into resus, Nick walked back up to his office and texted Zoe "Missing you! x" Zoe looked at the text and smiled to herself "oh do you now ;) x" she replied to him a few minutes later making him wait for a bit, she was going to make him wait longer but the wait was killing her so she just had to reply. Nick texted her back "very much so but i never said that Dr Hanna so sh! ;) x" he replied to her smirking. Zoe texted him back "you better get round here then haven't you ;) xx"

Nick arrived at Zoe house a few hours later after his shift was finished he sat down on the sofa as Zoe poured him a red wine and sat next to him rubbing his leg. Before long they were kissing each other with passin and ripping each other clothes off, Zoe ran her hand down his body slowly and undid his belt and pulled down the zip on his trousers, She could see his hard on waiting for her he was throbbing. she started to rub him as he leaned his head back and letting out moans of pleaser "ohh zo babe" he moaned as she rubbed him faster. Soon enough he was kissing her breasts and started sucking on one of them which made her moan. she wanted him now more than ever before, She layed back as he kissed down her body making her breath faster. He pulled down her trousers and took off her knickers and began to rub her he watched she closed her eyes letting out moans gripping the sofa "ohh Nick!" He could see she was close and he couldn't bare it any longer so he entered her he moved slowly at first and getting quicker with each thrust. Zoe ran her hand up and down his back then moved her hand lower placing it on his bum making him move faster Zoe let out a moan arcing her back as Nick kissed her neck "ohh god yes zo!" he was getting close now and so would he. He moved faster then slowed down as they both climaxed together. Nick layed beside her out of breath and Zoe looked and smiled at him then cuddled him to him. "That was amazing!" Nick grinned rubbing her back then kissing her on the head "it was Dr Hanna it was" Soon enough they were both asleep.


End file.
